Clueless
by musicalmendes
Summary: Danny Fenton (aka Danny Phantom) has been kidnapped by a long lost enemy when he was searching for his missing best friend, Sam Manson (who just so happens to be in love with Danny). Can Danny defeat this enemy once and for all and save Sam? Will Danny and Sam's friendship ever be the same after the kidnapper messes with their minds? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 - Finals

_Hi, I'm M and this is my first story for FanFiction!_

_This story takes place before Phantom Planet so no one but Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and some ghost enemies know about Danny's secret._

_I hope you like this story! Enjoy! :-)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny Phantom _or any of its characters; Butch Hartman does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

"Hey, ugly! If you're as powerful as you think you are, why don't you come and try to catch me?" I taunted, flying away from the hideous ghost.

The ghost growled and chased after me. I increased my speed and zoomed past Tucker and Sam.

Tucker tossed me the Fenton Thermos and Sam gave me a small smile while waving.

I turned around, still flying, and uncapped the thermos. The ghost backed away, horrified, and I easily sucked it into the thermos.

I flew back down to the ground to Tucker and Sam. Tucker patted me on the back and said, "You know, it's already midnight and we have finals tomorrow. No pressure though. Cause fighting ghosts are obviously more important than your studies, right?"

Sam cut through and put her hand on my arm. "Oh please, Tucker. We're all not studying now so we'll probably all fail. Danny won't be the only one. He knows his priorities," she gave me another smile and briefly hugged me. "Well, I should probably go now. I need my beauty sleep."

Tucker and I glanced at each other and fell down laughing.

Sam rolled her eyes but laughed too. "Actually I need some dark slumber. See you at school," she said as she walked away.

Tucker and I were still laughing. When we were done, we got up and Tucker placed his hand on my shoulder. "I should go now too. See you tomorrow... I mean, later today," he paused as he turned around to walk away. "Oh, and you really are clueless, you know?"

Why do Tucker and Sam always call me clueless? I shook my head and flew home.

* * *

><p>I phased back to my human form and crashed onto my bed. I felt like I only had a few seconds of sleep when my alarm rang. I lazily shut it off and went back to sleep.<p>

"DANNY! GET UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Dad shouted, knocking down my door with a new ghost gun in his arms.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled and he ruffled my hair fondly as I walked past him. As annoying and strange as he could be, he's still the best dad I could ever ask for.

I walked down to the kitchen and had my usual cereal, Ghostie-Os. Jazz sat beside me, reading _Ghost Hunting 101_. She winked at me and said, "So did you have fun last night? Sorry I couldn't help; I had to study for today's finals."

I rolled my eyes. "I defeated it faster than I defeat the Box Ghost," I said. "Maybe my powers are getting even stronger!" I really hoped my powers improved. It would help when I ghost hunt. I keep getting so many bruises.

"Or maybe the ghosts are getting weaker," Jazz pointed out. Can't my own sister be on my side?

"What are you guys talking about?" Mom asked as she came up to us.

Jazz and I glanced at each other quickly. "Um, well," I began.

"The finals!" Jazz interrupted. "Danny says he's going to ace it and I congratulated him for studying so much lately!"

Ugh, that's the last thing I want to talk about but it's still something that will make my parents happy to hear. "Uh, yeah!" I chimed in. "That's why I haven't been around these past few nights. I was studying with... um, Sam!"

Mom smiled. "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you finally realized that studying is important. Especially if you're studying science!"

"I agree with Maddie!" Dad exclaimed. When did he get in here? For the first time in his life, he was quiet. Usually he makes a grand entrance without even trying. Even Jazz looked surprised. "And by the way Danny, good luck with you and gloom girl," Dad whispered to me and winked. "I always knew you two would end up together someday."

Dad always blabbers but what the fuck is he talking about now? Oh, wait... gloom girl. Sam. Now I see what he's talking about. Heat rose to my cheeks just thinking about what Dad was implying.

"Dad, we're not together. We were just studying," I mumbled.

"Mhmm sure. That's what I did with your mother when we were young," he smiled at Mom knowingly. "Or what our parents thought we did."

"Oh, Jack," she said fondly as her cheeks grew red.

"Oh, Maddie," Dad replied lovingly as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh, yuck," Jazz and I exclaimed, racing out the door before they could do anything more. Now I actually wanted to go to school. I couldn't count how many times Mom and Dad mentally scarred Jazz and me.

* * *

><p>At school, Tucker and I met at Sam's locker. Sam wasn't there which was strange because she's usually punctual. Tucker and I didn't really think much of it and we talked about the hot girls in school, especially Paulina, who's looking especially hot today. Soon, the bell rang and Sam still wasn't here. She was rarely absent and if she couldn't come to school, we're the first to know.<p>

I was beginning to get worried but Tucker suggested that maybe it was "that time of the month" and she didn't feel like coming to school. That seemed like the most rational reason and I finally let it go. Mainly because I do not understand the female hormonal cycles, nor do I want to.

Tucker and I walked into the classroom and prepared for the finals.

"Now, class. The finals will be very difficult. They're based on everything you've learned since the beginning of the year to the end, in every course you took. Now, I have complete faith in all... _almost_ all of you and I expect As because I am an _absolutely splendid_ teacher. And if I catch you cheating, you will get a big, fat zero, understand?" Mr. Lancer announced. He then eyed me and continued, "If you did not study, you _will_ fail. I guarantee you." I gulped and he smiled creepily at me. "That is all. Begin."

Great. The hardest test of the year and I didn't study. Not that I studied for minor tests throughout the year, anyway...

* * *

><p>After the finals, which I completely failed, I walked home alone. Usually, Tucker and Sam were with me but Tucker went to some video game tournament and I don't know where Sam is. I decided to go to her house and check up on her. If her parents even allow me to see her. They didn't really like me.<p>

I arrived at the steps of the Manson mansion. It still took my breath away every time. I knocked on the door twice, followed by a pause, then twice again. Hopefully Sam heard it and will realize that I knocked the syllables of my name and answer the door.

Unfortunately it was Mr. Manson who answered. "Hello, Fenton. What do you want?"

"Oh, um. Sam wasn't in school today. I just wanted to see if she's okay," I said politely. "If that's okay with you, sir."

Mr. Manson's eyes widened at my manners and let me in.

I raced to Sam's room and was about to open the door but someone already beat me to it on the other side of the door.

I tried to turn the knob but whoever was on the other side held it tightly, preventing me from going in.

"Sam?" I called. "You okay?"

"No," her voice sounded muffled through the door. "Go away."

"Sam, it's me," I said. Shouldn't she be able to recognize my voice by now?

"Me who?" she asked.

"Your best friend... Danny," I replied, confused. Something was definitely wrong. I could easily easily phase through her door but I didn't want to invade her privacy. But seriously, what was going on? Is she mad at me?

"Danny? I don't know a Danny. Go away or I'll make you," she threatened.

I laughed but I was still worried. What does she mean she doesn't know me? Why was she acting like this? Is she joking? There's a million questions running through my mind but then I say one thing that you shouldn't say to a pissed off girl. "Okay, make me." I was curious to see how Sam would make me go away yet I was terrified at the same time.

I heard her step away from the door and I quickly took this chance to open the door but I was too late.

Sam let out the most horrible, deafening sound. How the hell did she make that sound? It sounded really similar to my... no, it can't be. I was literally blown away and slammed into the wall across her bedroom door. My mind clouded up and I felt my eyes closing as I began to fall unconscious. Before my eyes closed, I saw someone standing in front of me. Suddenly, I felt myself being hoisted up and the ground disappeared beneath me. Then my head drooped and I was out.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? This is just the first chapter but you're already getting some clues...<em>

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, what I can improve on, and your opinion(s)! Follow and favorite if you'd like, too._

_Stay tuned! :-)._


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal

_This second chapter reveals a little more about this mysterious kidnapper.** (Hint: He is not a new villain.)** Guess who he is in the reviews! _

_Anyways, enjoy! :-)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters; Butch Hartman does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

A bright light was shining down on me. I tried to cover my eyes with my arm but realized I can't move my arms. Or my legs. I was being restrained. This looks way too familiar. I hesitated and opened one eye and shuddered at the light. The light was directly in front of my eyes. I couldn't open my eyes completely unless I want to go blind.

A cackling laugh from beside me shook the whole room. Who could that be? Obviously an enemy, because who else would restrain me and make an evil laugh?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the enemy asked. His voice was deep and low. I've watched enough horror movies to know that deep and low voices will lead to death. And nothing good comes from death. Wait... I'm actually half dead though.

"Danny Fenton..." the voice paused and I can imagine him smiling sinisterly. His voice sounded so familiar; I just couldn't place it.

"Who are you? Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against whatever held me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice purred. "The more you struggle, the more pain you will feel."

Just as he said that, I felt excruciating pain coming from my wrists and ankles, spreading throughout my whole body like an electric charge.

"I am deeply hurt that you do not recognize me," the voice said. I felt him move and I imagined he placed his hand on his heart, in imaginary pain.  
>This brought me back to how I came here. Sam didn't recognize my voice either.<p>

"Where's Sam?" I demanded in the most aggressive voice I could muster. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, Sam... yes, your best _FRIEND_," the voice said slowly, emphasizing the word 'friend.' "Hm, whatever has happened to her? I do not seem to know. I'm so very sorry, Danny," the voice said with concern. He placed his hand on my chest. I tried to break free but then then the pain rushed through me again and I groaned. Why can't I use my powers and phase out of here?

"You did not change at all, I see. Still stubborn, still making the same mistakes, never listening. You're becoming quite hopeless. You're more clueless than I thought. I wonder what she saw in you," the voice mused as if he was really wondering why.

"I wonder why you won't unbind me and face me like a man?" I growled which is the most I could do now.

"Oh no, I don't think so now. It wouldn't be a very fair fight –" he stopped as I interrupted him.

"Who said anything about a fight?"

"Fuck," he muttered and I grinned.

"As I was saying, it wouldn't be a very fair fight since you are extremely weak right now. I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back. You wouldn't stand a chance. I am the most powerful ghost in this universe," the voice stated proudly.

I tried to roll my eyes but it was hard when I can't even open them. "Once I go ghost, we'll see about that," I challenged.

"Oh wonderful, I'm glad you're getting into the spirit," the voice sounded far away as he drifted farther and farther. "Just wonderful."

The light turned off but by the time my eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was gone.

* * *

><p>With nothing to do while being restrained, I worried about Sam. What could he have done to her? He claimed that he didn't know but then he said he's sorry. What does that mean? I refused to think about death but it keeps creeping back into my mind. I don't even remember the last thing I said to her. I bet it was stupid and pointless though. Like everything I ever said to her.<p>

"Good, you're awake." He was back. "I will unbind you and return Sam to you if you help me with this small favor."

This offer is tempting but who knows what the small favor is. And after he unbinds me, he'll probably kill me. I actually feel pretty clever and silently thank Jazz for helping me with my logic.

"What favor? And how do I know you won't kill me or Sam after you unbind me?" I asked, my voice full of loathing.

"Oh, the favor is really small actually. You will not be hurt in any way. And a promise is a promise. I will not kill you or your precious girlfriend."

"Sam is not my girlfriend! And tell me what the favor is!" I demanded, getting angry. I can feel my body struggling to change into my ghost form but every time I try, I get shocked.

"You will find out soon... but do we have a deal?"

What the fuck? I still don't know what I'm getting myself into! And I still don't even know who this guy is. "No, we do not. I know nothing about your plan or you, you're restraining me, you wouldn't tell me anything, and you did something to Sam. How can I trust you?" I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"You will do as I say or I will kill Sam," the voice answered coldly. My hands went slack and my skin grew pale. "It's your choice."

* * *

><p><em>Aw, Danny cares so much about Sam... as more than a friend than he's willing to admit... right? Sorry for the cliffhanger! This is a suspenseful story, so.<em>

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, what I can improve on, and your opinion(s)! Follow and favorite if you'd like, too._

_Stay tuned! :-)._


	3. Chapter 3 - Identity

_This chapter basically reveals the identity of the kidnapper without me actually stating it._

_Enjoy! :-)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters; Butch Hartman does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

"That's not really a choice," I said. I tried to remain calm because I'm guessing this guy won't take well to arguing. "You get what you want in the end and I get nothing."

"Wow, somebody's actually thinking. You used to be so clueless about everything. I remember Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had to help you with everything. Now you can finally make your own decisions. Congratulations," he applauded, clapping slowly.

"How do you know about my friends? And Jazz? How do you even know me?" I demanded. How the hell does he know anything about me? I don't know him! I think.

As if reading my mind, he responded with an amused tone, "Danny, Danny, Danny. We fought before. I'm still shocked that you don't recognize my voice. And you're famous in the human world... and the Ghost Zone. Who doesn't know you?" He paused and hesitated. "And all the ghosts know you don't fight without Tucker, Sam, and Jazz by your side. Until now..."

This is seriously creeping me out. I mean, I know that I'm famous in both worlds, but how does this guy know about my friends and family? And the way he speaks... it's like he personally knows me so well that it's like he knows me better than myself. Then, it hits me.

"You," I snarled. "How did you escape?"

"Finally figured it out, didn't you? About time," he sneered. "I was beginning to worry that my 'cry' has messed up your brain." He let out a loud, maniacal laugh and made air quotes when he said the word 'cry.'

"So when I was talking to Sam before, it wasn't really her. It was you. You let out that 'cry'," I stated. It all makes sense now. How did I not see it before? It's so obvious now. I felt like hitting myself on the face but I was still being bound.

"Yes, yes, we established that. Now back to our deal," he began.

"I did not agree to anything," I said. But I hesitated. If I don't do what he says, he'll kill Sam. And maybe he'll even find other people I love and care about and kill them too. He's done it before... and he's ruthless enough.

"Yet," he replied smoothly. "You will if your girlfriend's life is at stake."

"Sam is not my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Yet," he repeated and laughed as if sharing an inside joke with himself. I rolled my eyes. He's worse than Vlad. But he's a messed up... Cheerio. I kind of miss Vlad in a way... I'd fight Vlad a hundred times rather than fight this guy a second time.

"So, what is your answer? I don't have all day. Speak now or forever hold your peace," he said, chuckling.

"I..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. I hesitated and continued, "I need to know what 'small favor' you want me to do first."

This was a risky move. This guy is not patient or merciful. He can kill me right now, if he didn't need something from me. But he can kill Sam and everyone else I love in an instant without feeling any remorse.

"Stubborn, eh? Very well," he said. He's actually going to tell me? Huh, I better keep up my niceness to get on his good side... or rather, not piss him off and make him go into a murderous rampage. Do you see how crazy he is now?

"I want you to go to Clockwork's lair and beg him to allow you to go back in time and... change a few mistakes that I had made in the past. Clockwork has a soft spot for you. I don't know why, but he does. If anyone can get him to allow them to change time, it's you." he said. I can almost hear him smiling as he said this. As if he knows his plan is already being executed.

Oh, no. No, no, no. He can't do this. He and I both know what he has done in the past. I can't let him do this. He'll destroy the world. I shut my eyes tightly and wanted to scream. This is just like him. Why the fuck did I even think for a second that he might've changed? He will never change. He will always be the crazy psycho bitch the world has ever known. Time for reverse psychology.

"Oh, that's no problem at all. I could totally do that," I said, smiling. I prayed to God (although I'm not that religious, I sure hope he's listening) that this enemy won't see through my pathetic ruse. It'd be a miracle if it worked. I really hated this guy but I'm hoping he's dumb enough to believe me. Many of my other enemies, such as Johnny 13, did. But then, Johnny is incredibly weak – especially without Shadow, and this guy is more powerful than me. In fact, I think he is the most powerful ghost in the universe, after Pariah Dark (only if he has the ring and crown).

"Really? I thought you would've put up a fight and I would have no choice but to kill Sam," he said, sounding pleased.

I tried not to let my anger get the best of me and swallowed. "Oh, of course not. I care too much about Sam to let you kill her." I paused dramatically. "I'll do it. We have a deal."

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, Danny. What are you up to? And did you figure out who the enemy is? I think it's pretty obvious by now (because I already know who it is, haha).<em>

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, what I can improve on, and your opinion(s)! Follow and favorite if you'd like, too._

_Stay tuned! :-)._


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams

_In this chapter, I will reveal who the kidnapper is, if you didn't already know. I'm also trying to write more about the surroundings and Danny's feelings rather than just his conversations. Tell me your thoughts about this in a review!_

_Enjoy! :-)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters; Butch Hartman does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><span>Danny's POV<span>

Day 2 of being held hostage. Or day 3. I lost track of time. I felt like I haven't eaten or drank for a week. My stomach growls loudly and my lips and tongue are as dry as sandpaper. When will he give me food or water? If I die, he can't go about his plan. He needs me, as horrifying as it is, but he does. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep and dream. I dreamed I was back home, hanging out with Tucker and Sam and it was just a normal day. Tucker would say something geeky and wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend, Sam would nicely tease him, and I would just laugh. I smiled just thinking about this but felt pain in my heart. I desperately missed them and my family. I can just imagine Jazz worried sick and confronting Tucker about where Sam and I are. And poor Tucker wouldn't know and Jazz would freak out on him. My parents probably wouldn't even notice that I'm gone because Jazz would use my robot decoy. I sighed, and a rush of memories washed over me. Each one, more happier than the last.

"Danny. Wake up. I have to talk to you," the kidnapper interrupted my pleasant dreams. Reality kicked back in.

"What? I already said yes to your deal. Now I'm just waiting to be released so I can talk to Clockwork," I said, annoyed that he woke me up. Sam and I were dancing at that school dance...

"Before I unbind you, I'm reminding you of what you have to do. Go to Clockwork's lair, _ONLY_ Clockwork's lair. Once you get there, beg Clockwork – get on your knees if necessary – to allow you to go back to September 15, 2005. I will be overshadowing you so I can go with you. Once we go back to 2005, I will get out of you and do what I need to. Do not interfere with what I am doing. Once I am done, we'll leave and I'll give your girlfriend back to you," he said, smiling as if the plan was totally flawless and would work perfectly.

I didn't bother to mention that Sam isn't my girlfriend. We've been through this three times already. But something's very fishy about this plan. What's so special abut September 15, 2005? I tried to think back and remember. September 15, 2005... September 15, 2005... This date sounds so familiar. What happened? If he's interested in this date, it must have something to do with him. And that's when it hit me. I think I figured out his plan. I wanted to facepalm myself but I was still bound. He was one sly bastard. He could've gotten away with this if I hadn't stopped to think. I'm so glad I had those ghost hunting study sessions with Jazz now. She actually has been helping me, though I didn't believe it at the time. I had to think fast yet not act impulsively. I thought about the options I had and smiled. This could end well. And Sam and I will still be safe.

"That's totally fine with me. Let's go," I said cheerfully. I tried not to overdo my fake happiness, otherwise he'd get suspicious. So far, he doesn't suspect a thing. I hope.

He zapped the metal restraints that were covered with ectoplasmic energy that hurts ghosts, including me, even when I'm still in my human form. Similar to the helmets that Nocturne had put on everyone recently to "steal" their dreams for energy. I got up and rubbed my wrists and ankles. They were sore and red after being held for so long. My stomach growled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, great. Now you're hungry. I guess we can stop on the way and grab a bite at The Nasty Burger," he sighed.

"Thanks... you're paying, right? Cause I'm broke now," I said nonchalantly.

He sighed again and mumbled something like "The things I do to take over the universe" and "Clueless boy."

* * *

><p>I flew to The Nasty Burger with him overshadowing me. As promised, he didn't control me. I'm actually quite surprised but I'm not going to let my guard down. I'm not sure if he can read my thoughts while possessing me, so just in case, I just kept my mind on things that he doesn't care about like my family and friends. Well, things that he didn't care about anymore.<p>

I landed behind the restaurant and hid behind some trash cans to phase back to my human self. As I passed by the parking lot, I can see my reflection. I looked like an absolute mess. My hair was disheveled, my clothes singed, my eyes red. And the last time I took a shower was a long time ago so I'm sure I don't smell that great either.

I walked through the doors of the restaurant and up to the counter to order.

"Hi, welcome to The Nasty Burger. Nasty is one letter away from tasty. How may I help you?" the cashier asked in a bored voice. The service here is going downhill. But their food is still great.

I was about to order my usual when I got interrupted.

"Danny?" asked someone in an incredulous voice.

Fuck. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around with a painful grimace on my face.

"Tucker! Hey, old buddy!" I said with feigned happiness. Now was not a good time. I didn't want him to be in danger too.

Thinking quickly, the kidnapper left my body and overshadowed Tucker. He made Tucker invisible and flew away. Where is he taking Tucker? I was about to fly after him but he came back and overshadowed me again.

"Where did you take him?" I thought in my mind, hoping he could read it.

"His home," he replied simply.

I was still suspicious but I let it go. Tucker can take care of himself. He's smart. But I wonder what he's thinking about me now. He probably thought I overshadowed him and did that. Technically, I didn't. But future me did. That's right. The kidnapper is none other than Dan Phantom – my evil, future self who somehow escaped Clockwork's lair. I wonder why Clockwork hasn't tried to recapture him. But then, I learned that Clockwork would never interfere unless necessary or to teach a lesson. I smiled to myself at this and ordered my much needed food.

* * *

><p><em>So, the kidnapper is Dan Phantom. I think it has been pretty obvious but who knows. I like being mysterious and keeping you in suspense. Have you figured out Dan's plan yet? What do you think happened to Sam? <strong>(Hint: Read the bio of this story!)<strong> Sam's POV will be coming soon... ;-)._

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, what I can improve on, and your opinion(s)! Follow and favorite if you'd like, too._

_Stay tuned! :-)._


	5. Chapter 5 - Portals

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Lately, I've been posting every chapter at 12 midnight eastern time, but since that's very late and I get very little sleep (which causes me to doze off in school...), I will post the chapter whenever I'm done with it. Each chapter has at least 1000 words. Hopefully, you're all okay with this! _

_In this chapter, Danny will talk to Clockwork for Dan. How will it turn out? This chapter is short because I still want to build up some suspense... I promise that future chapters will be longer (unless I want to build suspense and leave you hanging.. haha sorry! Not really)._

_Enjoy! :-)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters; Butch Hartman does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p>"This is delicious!" I exclaim as I scarf down my Triple Deluxe Bacon Burger. I was still in The Nasty Burger with Dan overshadowing me. I still don't know how he managed to escape from Clockwork's lair. I'm sure Clockwork already knows but how come he's not trying to recapture him? But I know Clockwork doesn't interfere unless absolutely necessary or to teach a lesson. Like when he allowed me to go into the future and try to stop Dan... and when he allowed me to go back in the past when I wanted to prevent Vlad from getting his ghost powers to teach me that everything happens for a reason, that there are no random events in life, and all lives and experiences are interconnected in some way. <em><strong>[<strong>**A/N: **_**The Five People You Meet in Heaven**_** (by Mitch Albom) reference!**__**]**_

"It's because you're starving," Dan replied in my head, annoyed. "Hurry up. You need to talk to Clockwork. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner you get Sam. Don't you want your girlfriend back?" he chuckled darkly.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I shouted, nearly choking on my burger. People looked at me strangely and hastily moved to tables far away from me. "Thanks a lot," I mumbled and Dan laughed again in my head.

I went back to eating and took the longest time possible, to purposely irritate Dan. This wasn't a wise decision but it was fun to annoy people you hate. But it's not fun to annoy dangerous people you hate. He is being nice (kind of) by not controlling me while he's overshadowing me but he's also leaving me no choice but to go through with his plan if I want to get Sam back. Which brings me back to wondering how she's doing. I wonder what Dan did to her. If he hurt her, I swear I will kill him. I mean, I'll kill him anyway. But, I'll make sure to kill him very painfully and make sure it takes a long time. Wait a second. Dan can read my thoughts, I think. I can understand what he says in my brain but I'm not sure if he can read mine. I try to push down all the thoughts about how I'll betray him and his plan in the end, away so he doesn't know that I'm plotting against him. But he should know; since when will I ever agree to do what he says? Now, it's all a part of _my_ plan. And I thought of it myself without Tucker, Sam, or Jazz's help!

After I was done with my burger, I went back to the back of the restaurant and phased into my ghost form. Then, I flew back to Vlad's house to enter his Ghost Portal. This was risky because Vlad is also an enemy, but I didn't want to risk running into anyone I know at my place. Vlad's mansion was as huge as always and I felt a twinge of jealousy as I flew through the walls to his lab. I stopped in front of the portal. This is it. Once I go to Clockwork and explain what I "needed" to do, there's no going back. Right?

I flew into the portal and looked around for Clockwork's lair. I took my time getting there and thought about what I should say. Should I go with the classic "Please, please, please with a cherry on top!" or "Please, please, please I'll give you my first born child!" Both sound equally good to me. I'll use both.

I stopped at the entrance of Clockwork's portal into the present time. I heard Clockwork glide towards me.

"Danny Phantom. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Clockwork asked politely. His mouth curled into a smile. "Your friends aren't here. In fact, you're alone. The last time you were here alone, you needed to go back in time to save your friends, Tucker and Sam. I wonder what you're doing here now."

I turned around and he was in his elderly form.

"Clockwork. I need to ask you something," I paused and Clockwork raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Go on." I hesitated and said all in one breath, "PleaseallowmetogobacktoSeptember15,2005it'sanemergencyyou'llfindoutwhysoon."

"September 15, 2005. Hm... I remember that day all too well," Clockwork said to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Very well. You may go. Don't forget your medallion," he pointed at the time medallions on the wall. He smiled at me and I thought I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

Wow. That was easy. I took a medallion off the wall and hung it around my neck. It felt heavy on my chest somehow. I looked at the swirling green portal of the past. Clockwork was behind me in his young form, watching, with a peculiar look on his face. I knew the Observants were also secretly watching me, wondering what I will do in the past. But I have a plan. And hopefully, it'll work. Who's the clueless one now? And with that, I flew into the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, what's Danny and Dan going to do once they arrive in September 15, 2005?<em>

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, what I can improve on, and your opinion(s)! Follow and favorite if you'd like, too._

_Stay tuned! :-)._


	6. Chapter 6 - Missing

_This is the first chapter told in Sam's point of view. Have you wondered what happened to her? You'll find out now. This chapter will also focus on the romantic aspects of this story, such as Sam's "secret" feelings for Danny. I_

_Enjoy! :-)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters; Butch Hartman does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

I was walking home after another night of ghost patrol and hunting with Danny and Tucker. Shit, I just remembered that I have finals tomorrow... I mean, later today; it was already midnight. I only have 7 hours to study. But I still haven't even slept yet. Sigh, guess I have to pull an all nighter. The things I do for Danny.

Danny has affected my life so much. We've been friends for almost ten years now and yet I still can't tell him how I truly feel. I had many chances but I always chicken out or get interrupted. I actually kind of wish that Danny already knew but isn't saying anything because he wants me to confess. But yet, he remains as clueless as ever as always.

I look at my hand and smile. The class ring that Danny intended to give to Valerie shined brightly on my right index finger. I still don't understand why it says "Wes" on it. _Who the heck is Wes?_ I hope Danny isn't turning gay and Wes is his secret lover or something. Not that I have a problem with gays (I'm a total supporter) but anyways, I'm in love with Danny. There, I said it. And I hope he likes me back... but I'm so unsure because he's so oblivious and clueless to everything.

I sighed and reached the steps to my house. Hopefully, my parents won't notice I'm gone. They don't really notice much about me unless Danny is involved. I opened my front door slowly and quietly and tiptoed up the stairs to my room. I stopped by parents' room and heard my dad snoring. Whew. Once my dad snores, I don't have to be too careful with sounds because his snores drowns out all sounds.

I opened my door and ran to jump on my cozy bed. Before I could, something dark covered my head and I got enveloped into a smelly sack. Seriously, I have to get kidnapped now of all times? Not that I was expecting to get kidnapped. I did the most typical thing and screamed as loudly as I could and winced at how girly it sounded. If my parents couldn't wake up to that, I'm going to have to buy one of those anti-snore pillows that I see in Brookstone. The kidnapper hit me hard in my side and I yelped in pain. Great. Now I'm internally bleeding.

"Shut up! Or I'll actually give you a reason to scream later," he whispered harshly. Like hell I'm going to listen to him.

I screamed again, even louder this time, while struggling to get out. I punched and kicked around and one of my punches landed on something soft. I heard a small cry and I smirked to myself. I hope it hurt him bad. No sooner did I think that, I regretted it. There was some light from the streetlights that shined through the bag so I could see a blurry haze of what's outside. Something dark came towards me and my first thought was: _Well, I'm dead._

* * *

><p>Ugh, where am I? I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark, wet room made of stones. A dungeon. I checked my wrists and yep, I'm chained. I sat down on the small bench, putting my head in my hands. I heard footsteps getting closer to me and I braced myself for my death that is sure to come. Didn't he say that he was going to "give me a reason to scream" now? The heavy wooden door opened. I didn't even bother to look up. I don't want his face to be the last I see before I die.<p>

I thought of my family and cringed a bit inside. I love them because they're my family but I just didn't like all their happiness and optimism. Except for my grandma. I love my Grandma Ida so much. She's the only person in my family that actually understands me. Then, I think of Tucker. Oh, Tucker. Tucker Foley. He's my best friend, along with Danny, and he's lovable in a weird way. Although I tease him and we argue, I still love him a lot. The last person I think about is Danny. How do I even begin to describe what Danny means to me? I'm so lost in my thoughts that I forget that someone is approaching me.

"Hello, Sam. It's been so long."

I look up and gasp. Oh my fucking God. All the color drains from my face and I can already feel goosebumps creeping up on me. It's Dan Phantom, or Dark Danny, whatever you'd like to call him. I personally prefer crazy psycho bitch. I can feel myself hyperventilating. Dan is terrifying; he's the combination of Danny's good ghost half and Vlad's evil ghost half. Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and left it in Clockwork's lair. How the hell did he escape? "What... how... you're not supposed to be here... I," I stammered, still in shock.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Surprise," he smiled toothily. He zapped me with some ectobeam and the last thing I knew, I was on the ground about to pass out, as he came towards me, laughing a maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I'm so mean. But I have to keep this suspense, mystery, drama, action, and romance going, right?<em>

_This isn't my best chapter. But I hope you like that I added Sam. Since this is a Danny x Sam story, there will be a lot more romantic stuff coming up even though I'm focusing on Dan now._

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, what I can improve on, and your opinion(s)! Follow and favorite if you'd like, too._

_Stay tuned! :-)._


End file.
